energyhogfandomcom-20200214-history
Demente the Energyhog
History When Demente was 5, he became lost in a mysterious cave, where he had unintentionally reawakened Illusion the Curse, a supernatural entity that had been locked away by a great hero. Illusion then immediately saw Demente as a potential host, and used half of his own soul to create Shapeshifter the Energy Being, who would become Demente's guardian and best friend. Illusion began to use Demente as a host, and he did terrible things to him for the next 9 years. He forced Demente to murder people for their souls, made him spend several nights without food, drove him to the point of insanity, and even forced him to kill his own parents, though Illusion erased Demente's memory of killing them. Eventually, Demente turned 14, and Illusion decided that he was no longer needed. So Illusion left him, promising Demente that he would return some day for his soul. Demente, who was already depressed and insane, was all alone. Demente soon started roaming Mobius, looking for Illusion. He killed people and stole their souls in hopes that he would gain enough power to destroy Illusion, so he could finally forget his past and move on. He had gained some control over his insanity, but still had relapses from time to time. Not even a year later, after devouring more than 65 souls, Demente decided that he had gained enough power to challenge Illusion and end his suffering once and for all. But first, he had to deal with a certain immortal rabbit who had murdered all life from an entire planet. After meeting, the two immediatly clashed, fighting to earn the title of "number 1 scythe-wielder on Mobius". The battle however turned into a draw. Soon after the encounter with Dementina, Demente made his first friends. Among those friends were Phantom the Mink, Conrad the Wolf (Though he had originally planned to kill Demente), Titanium the Hedgehog (Who became Demente's new father after a bizarre incident), Jack the Hedgehog (Who Demente had attempted to kill during an insanity relapse) , and Patricia the Skunk. Demente eventually reencountered Illusion, who had returned for Demente's soul like he promised. Demente, with the help of Phantom, defeated Illusion and destroyed him. After being destroyed, his half-soul was discovered and taken by Demente. He then stated that with Illusion destroyed, he only had one more link to his dark past he had to break, himself. He turned his weapon on himself and was prepared to kill himself, but Phantom had managed to convince him that he should make up for his past by having a better future. A few days later, Shapeshifter became possessed by the corrupted half-soul of Illusion, which was Illusion's true intention for creating Shapeshifter. Shapeshifter, against his own will, was then forced to attack Demente and his friends. However, Gabriel "Pyran" Devilhog had managed to keep Shapeshifter distracted long enough for Demente to purify the corrupted soul, removing all links to Shapeshifter that Illusion had. Sometime afterwords, Shapeshifter began to notice that Demente's insanity and emotional distress was increasing rapidly. Shapes, thinking that the solution would be to find someone to repel Demente's negative emotions and increase his positive emotions, decided to contact a scientist named Dr. Nathan. Together, they had managed to create a girl from scratch using a soul and missing body parts. They had named her Sapphire, who was the same exact age as Demente. They had brought her to Demente, who immediately fell in love with her. Some time later, something had happened between him and his new family (Titanium, Cosmic, and Solar). Nobody knows what happened (Not even Shapeshifter), but it made Demente leave them and never return. The next day, Patricia the Skunk, a friend of Demente, adopted him as her son. Demente's torture continued on his 15th birthday, when he was hit by a car and had to have his left arm removed in surgery. Feeling that he was responsible for Demente getting hurt, Shapeshifter had disappeared for a while. When he did come back, Demente decided that he didn't need him anymore, and the two went their seperate ways. Demente had to get a new arm from one of his friends, Tydal. However, the arm later melted when he had saved someone from a pool of acid. He then got a second replacement arm from another friend, this time making the arm resistant to acid. Demente later had aquired a new scythe from an unknown demon. It was apparently called the "Blood Scythe", and the demon had claimed that it had mystical powers. Demente then went off and killed Titanium and Solar, his former father and brother. Personality Demente has a very dark personality. He is often depressed and doesn't like being around others when it's possible. Despite this, deep down inside he is just lonely and doesn't know how to interact with others. Anyone who he actually considers a friend is treated by him as close as family. During his time with Illusion, Demente first began to lose his insanity. Even after Illusion left him, Demente still goes insane at random moments, though he is slowly learning to control this. When he is insane, he becomes unpredictable. He also becomes immune to anything that involves his mind or his emotions, like mind reading, mind control, or attraction. He acts different when around Sapphire the Bat, his girlfriend. He is calm and much more confident in himself, rather than nervous and having self-doubt. Her prescence actually repels Demente's insanity, so he is less likely to lose his sanity when he is around her. Sometime after Illusion was destroyed, Demente had changed quite a bit. He became more serious in nature than he had been around Illusion. He wasn't as scared and nervous like he used to be, and he was less likely to fall for intimidation. Strength & Weaknesses Elemental Darkness 97% Resistance Shadows 93% Resistance Nature 88% Resistance Chaos 67% Resistance Water 54% Resistance Earth 52% Resistance Fire 40% Resistance Electricity 36% Resistance Ice 23% Resistance Poison 17% Resistance Light 10% Resistance (Main weakness) Powers Energy Draining As an energyhog, Demente has the power to drain life forms of their energy. If he drains a life form for too long, it will most likely die due to lack of energy. He can use this power in the form of a sphere, beam, or blast. Energy Transferring Demente can also transfer energy to other life forms. He grows weaker after doing this, depening on much energy he has given. Giving away too much energy can cause exhaustion, or in some cases, death. Soul Stealing During his time with Illusion, Demente had learned to steal the souls of the recently deceased. This obviously has no effect on those without a soul. Creating Illusions Sometime after Illusion was destroyed, Demente had learned to use some of his power and can now create illusions. He can choose who sees these illusions and what they see. Since illusions cannot inflict harm, they are useful for distracting and/or confusing the opponent. Scythe Combat Demente had learned to wield a scythe sometime while he was with Illusion, most likely having been trained by Illusion himself. He has improved quite a bit over the years. 'Darkness and Shadow Abilities' During his time with Illusion, Demente learned to harness the powers of darkness and shadows. He can use these powers at will, and despite Illusion being gone, Demente is still improving his ability to use these powers. He has already learned to use basic forms of dark and shadow powers, like spheres, beams, and blasts. Below are some of the more advanced techniques he has learned. Shadow Restraint Demente uses his shadow powers to control a nearby shadow. The shadow then latches on to the opponent and prevents him/her from moving, allowing Demente to strike with ease. However, the opponent can escape if he/she struggles enough to break free, uses a strong enough light-based power, or simply uses a teleportation technique. Shadow Rave Demente uses his shadow powers to create a shadowy aura that covers a certain area of the ground, depending on how much energy is used. When the opponent steps onto or near the shadowy aura, shadow-like spikes are launched at him/her. Relationships Friends *Shapeshifter the Energy Being (Best friend) *Sapphire the Bat (Girlfriend) *Conrad the Wolf *Phantom the Mink *Jack the Hedgehog (Demente's current step-father) *Patricia the Skunk (Demente's current step-mother) Enemies *Illusion- He is the cause of Demente's suffering. *Dementina the Demonspawn- She is supposedly the number one scythe-wielder, but perhaps Demente has his own motive. Other Information Theme Songs Main Theme - Unstable (Chaotica) Insanity Theme - Becoming Insane (Infected Mushroom) Quotes *"You've hurt me...does this please you?" -He says this sometimes when he is hurt. *"Protect me, Shapeshifter!" -When he is being threatened by someone. *"Your soul is mine!" -When he is about to kill someone/take someone's soul. *"The insanity...is taking over..." -Sometimes says this when he is losing his sanity. *"The voices speak to me. They tell me to kill you." -When he is insane and about to attack someone. *"We all get one life...there are no extras..." *"Empty threats won't get you anywhere..." -When someone tries and fails to intimidate Demente with fake threats. Trivia *Demente is inspired by Crona, a character from the Soul Eater series. *Demente means "insane" in Spanish. *Demente doesn't like the cold, so he is relatively weak against ice-elementals. However, he is not weak enough against them for it to be considered a true weakness. *His birthday is on October 5th. Gallery Demente's Emotions.jpg|The many faces of Demente. Demente Face.jpg|Demente's face Demente the Energyhog (Updated).png|Demente in dollmaker form Shadow Demente.png|Shadow Demente (Persona Counterpart) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Energyhogs